Susan is Wet
One evening, it was raining outside the Test residence and thunder crashed every twenty five seconds. Johnny Test and Mary Test were supposed to be getting Susan from Gil's house as a favor from Hugh, but were distracted because Mary had been playing video games and Johnny had been eating junk food. "Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! I'm gonna get you!" said Mary as she pressed the buttons. "Jump the mushroom." said Johnny as he ate a squirt of chocolate syrup. "I'll jump the mushroom when it's mushroom jumping time!" said Mary with a glare. She went back to her game and Johnny ate another squirt of chocolate syrup. Suddenly, the front door opened and thunder crashed loudly. Susan slammed the door hard and glared at Johnny and Mary. "Hello!?" She angrily stomped toward them, but they did not notice her. "HELLO!?!?" she shouted again. Johnny noticed her this time. "Oh, yeah. This is for you." said Johnny, giving her an umbrella that they were also supposed to give her earlier and returned to a twenty pound bag of potato chips. The front door opened again. "Hi." said Hugh, as he came into the house. Thunder crashed outside again. He noticed Susan, dripping and wet as he gasped in shock. "You okay?" "I'm wet." said Susan, shivering with angry tears. Hugh gasped in shock. "Don't say anything. Leave everything to me. I'll take care of it. Trust me." He moved madly towards Johnny and Mary, who did not notice him. "Johnny! Mary!" he shouted. Johnny and Mary did not listen. He started by taking the bag of chips from Johnny. "Hey!" said Johnny as he took it. He picked up the remote and switched off the television. Mary gasped in shock. "What up with that!?" Hugh gave them a stern look. "One thing. I specifically told you to do one thing for me. Look at Susan." Susan nodded glumly. "She's wet." said Mary. Hugh rolled his eyes in disapproval. "Everyone can see I'm wet, you boob!" said Susan. "Shh!" Hugh shooshed her. He looked back at Johnny and Mary. "You were apparently too busy to get her from Rei's house, but were NOT too busy to play video games all day..." "Mary..." Johnny started, scowling at Mary. "...or sit around, smuggling twenty pounds of junk food." Hugh finished. "Johnny!" Mary snapped, glaring at Johnny. "I keep telling you they are bad people!" said Susan. "Well," said Hugh, looking even more stern. "Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Johnny grunted. "Actually, yes. All these video games we play and all this junk food we eat can't be good for our health." "We should go outside more often." said Mary. "Both of you, go upstairs. You're grounded tonight." "But it's Saturday night." said Johnny. "I'm supposed to be at the science fair exhibiting my invention." "You're as evil as Verminious Snaptrap!" shouted Mary angrily. "Both of you apologize to Susan and go upstairs." said Hugh sternly. Johnny and Mary had no choice. Before they passed Susan, they stopped. "Sorry." said Johnny. "I'm sorry." said Mary. Susan said nothing. She shook her head haphazardly, spraying water from the rain at them. Johnny and Mary proceeded to their rooms in shame. "Susan, Susan," said Hugh. "Sorry you had to see that. It's going to be all right. I'll have you out of these wet clothes in no time." Susan nodded as he took her to have a change of clothes. Category:X Is Wet